Chief Justice
The chief justice is the presiding member of a supreme court in any of many countries with a justice system based on English common law, such as the Supreme Court of Bangladesh, the Supreme Court of Canada, the Supreme Court of Singapore, the Court of Final Appeal of Hong Kong, the Supreme Court of Japan, the Supreme Court of India, the Supreme Court of Pakistan, the Supreme Court of Nigeria, the Supreme Court of Nepal, the Constitutional Court of South Africa, the Supreme Court of Ireland, the Supreme Court of New Zealand, the High Court of Australia, the Supreme Court of the United States, and provincial or state supreme courts/high courts. The situation is slightly different in the three legal jurisdictions within the United Kingdom. The courts of England and Wales are headed by the Lord Chief Justice of England and Wales; in Northern Ireland's courts, the equivalent position is the Lord Chief Justice of Northern Ireland, and in the courts of Scotland the head of the judiciary of Scotland is the Lord President of the Court of Session, who is also Lord Justice General of Scotland. These three judges are not, though, part of the Supreme Court of the United Kingdom, which operates across all three jurisdictions and is headed by the President of the Supreme Court of the United Kingdom. The chief justice can be selected in many ways, but, in many nations, the position is given to the most senior justice of the court, while, in the United States, it is often the President's most important political nomination, subject to approval by the United States Senate. Although the title of this top American jurist is, by statute, Chief Justice of the United States, the term "Chief Justice of the Supreme Court" is often used unofficially. In some courts, the chief justice has a different title, e.g. president of the supreme court. In other courts, the title of chief justice is used, but the court has a different name, e.g. the Supreme Court of Judicature in colonial (British) Ceylon, and the Supreme Court of Appeals of West Virginia (in the US state of West Virginia). Competence The Chief Justice's personal ruling is equal in weight to the rulings of any associate judges on the court. In several countries, the chief justice is second in line to the office of president or governor general (or third in line, if there is a president or governor lieutenant governor general), should the incumbent die or resign. For example, if the Governor General of Canada is unable to perform his or her duties, the Chief Justice of Canada performs the duties of the governor general. Apart from their intrinsic role in litigation, they may have additional responsibilities, such as swearing in high officers of state; for instance, the Chief Justice of the United States traditionally administers the oath of office at the inauguration ceremony of the President of the United States, as does the Chief Justice of South Africa at the inauguration of the President of South Africa. List of chief justice positions * Bailiff of Guernsey * Bailiff of Jersey * Chief Justice of Albania * Chief Justice of Antigua * Chief Justice of Australia ** Chief Justice of New South Wales ** Chief Justice of Queensland ** Chief Justice of South Australia ** Chief Justice of Tasmania ** Chief Justice of Victoria ** Chief Justice of Western Australia * Chief Justice of the Bahamas * Chief Justice of Bangladesh * Chief Justice of Barbados * Chief Justice of Belize * Chief Justice of Bermuda * Chief Justice of Borneo * Chief Justice of Brazil * Chief Justice of Canada ** Chief Justice of Alberta ** Chief Justice of British Columbia ** Chief Justice of Prince Edward Island ** Chief Justice of Manitoba ** Chief Justice of New Brunswick ** Chief Justice of Newfoundland and Labrador ** Chief Justice of Nova Scotia ** Chief Justice of Ontario ** Chief Justice of Quebec ** Chief Justice of Saskatchewan * Judges Law of the People's Republic of China, Article 16: "Judges are divided into twelve grades. The President of the Supreme People's Court is the Chief Justice." * Chief Justice of Cyprus * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Estonia * Chief Justice of Fiji * Chief Justice of Gibraltar * Chief Justice of Grenada * Chief Justice of Hong Kong * Chief Justice of Hungary * Chief Justice of India ** Chief Justice of the Bombay High Court ** Chief Justice of Gujarat ** Chief Justice of the Patna High Court ** Chief Justice of Rajasthan ** Chief Justice of Uttarakhand * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Indonesia ** Chief Justice of the Constitutional Court of Indonesia * Chief Justice of Ireland * Chief Justice of Jamaica * Chief Justice of Japan * Chief Justice of Kenya * Chief Justice of the Republic of Korea * Chief Justice of the Leeward Islands * Chief Justice of Liberia * Chief Justice of Malta * Chief Justice of Malaysia * Chief Justice of the Federated States of Micronesia * Chief Justice of Namibia * Chief Justice of Nauru * Chief Justice of Nepal * Chief Justice of New Zealand * Chief Justice of Nyasaland * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Nigeria * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Norway * Chief Justice of Pakistan ** Chief Justices of the Federal Shariat Court ** Chief Justice of the Islamabad High Court * Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines * Chief Justice of Singapore * Chief Justice of Sri Lanka * Chief Justice of South Africa * Chief Justice of St Lucia * Chief Justice of St Vincent * Chief Justice of Sudan * Chief Justice of Tanzania ** Chief Justice of Zanzibar * Chief Justice of Tonga * Chief Justice of Trinidad and Tobago * President of the Supreme Court of the United Kingdom ** Lord Chief Justice of England and Wales ** Lord President of the Court of Session and Lord Justice General of Scotland ** Lord Chief Justice of Northern Ireland * Chief Justice of the United States See also *Associate justice *Puisne judge *Chief Justice of the Common Pleas *Lord President of the Supreme Court *Chief judge References Category:General articles